The invention relates to a computer system, comprising a first number of stations which are interconnected by a two-wire line which includes a data wire for transporting a series of data bits, and a clock wire which transports a synchronizing clock signal in parallel with each data bit between at least one transmitting station and at least one receiving station. The stations may be of different types: they may be microcomputers with a data processing function, but they also may be also input/output processors, function generators, memories, input/output equipment such as keyboards or displays, or sensors for physical and/or chemical quantities. A system of the described kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,236. The known system provides the data transport in only one direction via the two-wire line.